GinnyTonks Drabbles
by forever and three more seconds
Summary: Um, just Ginny and Tonks... having some 'fun'. Each drabble 300/100 words exactly. Definitely PWP, femmeslash.
1. Chapter 1

Tonks/Ginny Drabbles (1)

Disclaimer: Not mine, etc, no money, etc, JKRowling, etc. You get the picture(etc).

Notes: Personally, I figured these were Ginny 1st person shagging Tonks, but I never put any names in, so imagine what you want.

Word count: 300

Warnings: sex, PWP, sex, femmeslash, sex…

*****

She tugged at her tights while I claimed her mouth again, pushing her backwards onto the bed. I slowly undid the buttons on her blue shirt, and slid it off her so she was lying in her bra and skirt, then pulled my t-shirt over my head, loosening my hair. I kissed her mouth, then slid my lips along her cheek, neck and down her shoulder, as she reached round behind me and unlinked my bra. I murmured her name into her skin, revealing her round breasts, then jolted up with a gasp as she sucked on one of my nipples.

"You're fucking amazing," I breathed softly, slipping off my jeans and sending my hands up her skirt. Teasing her, I trailed my hands along the inside of her thighs, along her beautiful ass, until she bucked and moaned. Realising I was as impatient as she was, I raised her hips and removed her skirt, leaning down and impaling her with my tongue without warning. She gasped in surprise and pleasure, and I kept going, flicking my tongue again and again until she was begging for me to do something, anything. I slid my thumb between her thighs and swept it over her clit, her hips jerked towards me of their own volition. I sped up my actions, rubbing my other hand against my own opening, drinking up the wetness and the taste of her. We could feel climax coming like the rushing of a train, and when they came simultaneously the force and intensity nearly blinded me for a moment.

My lips swept back up her body, followed by my hands, and there was silence for a time as we kissed, lazily but full of meaning. Eventually, she reached over and pulled the covers over us, dimming the lights.

*****

Cool? Not cool? Tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Tonks/Ginny Drabbles (2)

Disclaimer: Not mine, etc, no money, etc, JKRowling, etc. You get the picture(etc).

Notes: Personally, I figured these were Ginny 1st person shagging Tonks, but I never put any names in, so imagine what you want.

Word count: 300

Warnings: sex, PWP, sex, femmeslash, sex…

*****

I was lying in bed, in only my brown shorts, and she slid in behind me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders at breast height. Her lips trailed across my upper back, and she pressed her naked torso against mine. Then her arse melted into mine, and I realised she was wearing the skirt I loved. After teasing me with this new development, she inserted a leg between mine, rubbing her foot against my calf – her high-heel-clad foot. Unable to lie still, I twisted over with the speed of one well practised in the bedroom; it was one of my favourite moves. Quickly, I had my tounge in her mouth almost before our lips touched. I enjoyed kissing her, feeling her, making love – anything. It was obvious who was in control, but I put on a show. I stroked her breasts, twined our legs, explored every corner of her mouth… and moaned in submission as she began sliding the shoes along my legs again. She pushed me onto my back, not breaking our locked tounges, but I knew I had lost all control over the kiss. Seamlessly, her red lips trailed down, past my shoulders, my nipples, my stomach and bypassing the heat of my arousal to settle on my thighs. She remained still there for longer than I would have thought possible, teasing me. However, soon she took pity on my whimpering and licked at my clit, delving into me with penetrating confidence. It didn't take long for her to make me scream in pleasure as I rode out my orgasm. Skin like silk, she moved back up to my face, kissing me into submission again. Sated, we turned out the lights, murmuring our goodnights to each other. My lips brushed over her ear.

We left the heels on.

*****

Cool? Not cool? Tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

Tonks/Ginny Drabbles (3)

Disclaimer: Not mine, etc, no money, etc, JKRowling, etc. You get the picture(etc).

Notes: I imagined this one as Tonks talking to Ginny, but again, imagine what you like.

Word count: 100

Warnings: sex, PWP, sex, femmeslash, sex…

"You'd look so beautiful, spread out just for me. Tied to the corners of the bed, straining, naked. A thin black collar around your neck, just for me. You'd like that, wouldn't you? You'd moan and scream my name, and I'd tease you. I'd trail my fingers over you, drag my lips across your skin, until you were almost incoherent. And only then would I finally lower my mouth onto your core. You'd scream my name as my tounge fucked you, hard, fast. And with my name on your lips, and your heat on mine, you'd come just for me."

Cool? Not cool? Tell me.


End file.
